


what would i do without you?

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after winning the treble and they were thinking of the losses from the season before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what would i do without you?

Philipp Lahm was sat waiting outside the press conference room while his best friend Bastian was inside doing an interview, Philipp sighed happily when he overheard Bastian say

 

“I believe we also played well in the previous campaign, but sadly we gave the trophies away too easily. However, the good thing is that we’ve learned from it and done better this time around”

Philipp was so happy they had not won one trophy but they had won the treble, he was so pleased with his own efforts but he was more pleased for Bastian, The whole team had been heartbroken the year before but he could never forget Bastian’s pained cries in his sleep that night. It truly broke his heart he loves Bastian so much he wanted to pull him into his arms and hold him tight, tell him everything was going to be ok, of course Bastian wasn’t in the mood and Philipp had to listen to him crying all night.

“Oh hey, you waited” Bastian said smiling at Philipp

“Of course I did, I always do” Philipp replied. Wiping a tear from his eye

“Phil what’s wrong?” “Have I done something wrong?”

“No! Of course not Basti you daft bastard, I’m just happy”

“So why are you crying? You can tell me Phil?”

“I’m just so happy for the team we won the treble Bastian but especially for you, the night we lost to Chelsea you were so heart broken, it killed me inside”

“I’m sorry Phil, I really fucked up that night, I’ve been heartbroken so many times before, but it was my entire fault, I let the whole team down that night and I thought it would have been my last chance, if I’m being honest”

Philipp’s heart began to race so fast, he knew it wasn’t Bastian’s fault, these things happen even to the best of teams even they had beaten the la Liga champions and the best team in the world right now 6-0 on aggregate.

“At least we have improved on that and won it this season, hey Bastian”

“Yeah” Bastian said with a smile. “Third time lucky aye?”

“Errm Bastian? Do you want to come over to my place?”

“Sure”

It was only a short drive home from the Bayern training ground but it seemed to be taking for ever as Philipp was thinking of ways to get Bastian into bed with out directly asking him to fuck, he was confident Bastian wouldn’t object. He wanted it to be special, after all Bastian deserves it. Finally! They had reached the Lahm residence. Once inside Phil still couldn’t think of a way to get Bastian into bed. Then it clicked.

“Bastian you have been a very naughty boy, it was your fault we didn’t win the champions league last year!”

“Huh?” Bastian responded clearly having no idea what was about to happen.

“If it wasn’t for you missing that penalty, I would have two Champions league titles next to my name”

“But you sai—“

Philipp cut Bastian off by grabbing his shoulders and slamming his back harshly against the wall closest to them, Philipp grabs Bastian by his neck and crushes their lips together in a hot passionate kiss, Bastian returning with full force clearly understanding what’s going on now, Philipp breaks the kiss and literally tears Bastian’s shirt off.

“Hey that’s one-“

“Shut up” was Philipp’s response squeezing hard on one of Bastian’s nipples.

Philipp grabbed Bastian and shoved him down on the bed, before Bastian could do anything; Philipp removed Bastian’s shorts and Boxers revealing his half hard cock.

“Get up and suck my cock Bastian”

Bastian sat up, slowly pulled down Philipp’s suite bottoms and CK boxer shorts and brought his mouth to the head and gave it couple of small licks.

“Take it all now!”

Bastian immediately followed his captain’s orders and took the whole of it into his mouth and sucked and licked like his life depended on it. He kept it up until Philipp shoved him back on to the bed.

“I’m going to fuck you Bastian, really hard and you are going to love every second of it, bet you can’t wait for my huge cock to be right up your arse”

Suddenly Bastian gasps as two, no warning given, lube slicked fingers enter his arse in one swift move, Philipp repeats the action pulling his fingers back out and roughly shoving them back in, he carries on the action until Bastian feels loose enough for his cock.

He quickly rolls on a condom and positions Bastian onto his hands and knees then placing his cock into Bastian’s arse crack.

“Hope your ready Bastian because there is not going back now”

Philipp quickly and roughly shoves his cock into Bastian until he’s fully inside, Bastian cries out a sharp pained moan, Philipp gives him time to adjust he doesn’t want seriously hurt Bastian after all, Then without warning he pulls all the way out then roughly shoves back in hitting his prostate, he kept repeating the action until he found the perfect rhythm for them both, hitting Bastian’s prostate with every hard thrust. When Philipp began to leak in the condom he grabbed Bastian’s cock and started pumping it furiously until he violently came all over his hand. Seeing Bastian fall apart sent him over the edge, shocks of pleasure rushed through him as he split his seed inside Bastian and collapsed on top of him. Philipp pulled out slowly and tied off the condom then pulling Bastian into his arms.

“I didn’t mean what I said Basti” gently kissing the back of his neck.

“I know thank you for cheering me up”

“The treble is ours now Bastian and no one can take it away from us!”

“That’s right, I love you Phil”

“I love you too Basti”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing so feedback would be massively appreciated.


End file.
